T'was the Week Before Christmas---A Blue Bloods Story
by mom2jlg
Summary: While attending Anna's faculty Christmas Party, Jamie stumbles upon something huge.


**T'was the Week Before Christmas**

**Scene: a Manhattan club**

Jamie felt so out of place. He had never liked the club scene…that was more Danny's thing. Give him a corner pub with good food, cold beer and a game on the tube and he was happy.

For some reason that was still lost on him, Anna's co-workers had chosen this trendy club for their annual faculty Christmas party. Nice clean, wholesome fun for a bunch of Catholic school teachers.

But Anna looked like she was having a good time, dancing with her friends. She had introduced Jamie to Karen…a fourth grade teacher, Melissa… a second grade teacher, and Amy, another kindergarten teacher. They were all about the same age and they seemed sweet and friendly…just like Anna.

Jamie made his way up to the bar and ordered two beers…then he made himself comfortable and just watched Anna with the other girls. She was really a very good dancer…the problem was that he had two left feet.

As he watched, he became aware that someone else watching too. He straightened up…his senses kicking into overdrive as he scanned the crowd.

And a minute later he zeroed in on what had made his Spidey senses start tingling.

Simon Cavish…the thirty-something year old PE teacher.

Cavish was short…maybe about 5'7", 5'8"…but powerfully built. He had broad shoulders and a short, thick neck…but his face didn't quite match the rest of him. Jamie would bet his bottom dollar the guy had had plastic surgery.

Kind of strange for a Catholic school teacher…

His clothes didn't match either. Jamie was no slave to fashion …but he'd been around enough of them at Harvard so he knew a custom tailored jacket when he saw one.

Again…kind of odd on a teacher's salary.

The guy just gave off a bad vibe. There was something menacing about him.

Another guy strode up to the bar.

"Hey…" he said, holding out his hand. "I'm Scott Griggs…Melissa's fiancé."

Jamie returned the handshake.

"Jamie Reagan…Anna's boyfriend."

"Nice party, huh?" Scott said.

Jamie shrugged his shoulders. He was trying to keep one eye on Cavish. He didn't like the way the guy was eyeing Anna and her friends.

Scott noticed his distraction. He followed Jamie's stare.

"Oh…the gym teacher."

"What do you know about him?" Jamie asked.

"Nothing much…he's new this year. Melissa says he's creepy…all the young teachers are kind of scared of him."

"Has he ever done anything?"

"Not that I know of…nothing Melissa's ever told me about. She just says that he seems to rub everyone the wrong way. I doubt he'll get hired back next year."

The song was ending…and Jamie noticed Cavish on the move.

He grabbed the drinks he'd ordered and moved in to cut him off.

He was right there when Anna and her friends came off the dance floor.

"Here you go, Babe…" he said as he handed Anna her beer.

"Oh…you must have read my mind." Anna said with a smile as she took a sip from the cold bottle.

Her girlfriends giggled as Jamie slipped his arm around her.

Over the girls shoulders he saw Cavish stop…and a dark look crossed the man's face as he stepped back into the crowd.

Jamie stayed close to Anna for the rest of the night. And he took several pictures of her and her friends with his phone…making sure to get a couple with Cavish in the background.

He just had a bad feeling about the guy.

**Scene: The precinct**

Jamie slipped serupticiously into the computer room and logged into the system.

Last night he had downloaded the pictures he had taken onto his computer and he had managed to isolate a couple shots of Simon Cavish. The quality was okay…not great…but definitely enough to work with.

He ran the image against the data base of known felons.

And he came up blank.

But there was still a nagging feeling…there was something about the guy that just felt…off. Sinister. Evil.

So he expanded his search…nationwide.

As the computer ran through all the images Jamie looked around nervously. What he was doing was way above his pay grade…and he didn't really have probable cause. Just his gut feeling.

The images stopped flying by…and Jamie just stared at the screen in total disbelief.

No way…he thought.

He pulled out his phone.

"Danny…it's me. I need to talk to you right away. I think I just stumbled onto something huge."

**Scene: Major Case office**

Jamie strode into Major Case looking for his brother. He spotted Danny across the bull pen and cocked his head to one side, indicating he wanted to talk in private.

He followed his brother to an interrogation room down the hall.

Once Danny had closed the door behind them…

"Okay, Kid. What's so important?"

Jamie took the folded printout from his inside pocket and handed it to Danny without a word.

His curiosity piqued, Danny unfolded the piece of paper and began to read.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"CODIS…" Jamie answered. "I saw this guy last night at Anna's party. He's the gym teacher at her school."

"And what did you do?"

"I took a couple pictures with the guy in the background. I don't know, Danny…there was just something about the guy that felt _off_. I didn't like the way he was looking at Anna and her friends. And now I know why."

It turned out 'Simon Cavish' was an alias for Stephen Cantwell…who was indicted for aggravated rape in San Francisco ten years ago. But he had skipped out on the sizeable bail his rich daddy had posted…and no one had ever heard from him again.

Then about seven years ago a 'Sam Culver' was picked up in Omaha as a person of interest in a series of rapes and attempted rapes. Culver had blonde hair and green eyes that just didn't fit with his dark completion…but the height and the build were right on the money.

Culver vanished into the night before Omaha could convene a Grand Jury.

Five years ago there was another series of sexual assaults in Charleston, West Virginia. Police questioned a 'Scott Cash'…but when they went back to interview him a second time, he was gone with the wind.

Cavish/Cantwell/Culver/Cash had used three more aliases in four more states in the past four years. The story was always the same…young, beautiful women in their twenties…with long, dark hair had had a drink with a man…he was on the short side, muscular, with broad shoulders and bulging biceps. Several women described him as looking like a bulldog. Shortly after their drink, the women had begun to feel funny…sick…and the man offered to take them home.

The next part was a little hazy…but they all described waking up in a strange place…tied to a strange bed. They were all bruised and bloody…three or four were even bitten. They had all been sexually assaulted…but he had either worn a condom of he had used a foreign object. And the ones he had bitten had had peroxide poured in and over their wounds.

Danny looked up at Jamie in surprise.

"Huge" didn't even begin to cover what he had stumbled upon.

Danny took out his phone.

"Dad…I think Christmas is comin' a little early this year. Jamie and I are on our way down…and we're gonna need Erin on this. We'll explain everything when we get there."

**Scene: St. Paul of the Cross school**

Danny brought Jamie along when he and Jackie went to pick up Cavish…or whatever the hell his name was.

It was after four, and they had asked Father Ciolino, the principal, to quietly cancel all after school activities and call the gym teacher to the office to discuss the logistics for an eighth grade basketball tournament scheduled for the next week.

They'd taken every precaution they could.

Once Cavish was in the principal's office, Danny called the priest, who excused himself to see to an urgent issue. He'd only be a moment…he said.

As soon as the priest cleared the office, the take-down team swooped in.

They had the monster cornered.

"Why don't you do the honors, Officer Reagan?" Danny said as he held his weapon drawn.

Jamie holstered his service weapon and took his cuffs off his belt.

"Stephen Cantwell…you're under arrest." He said as he roughly pulled the fugitive's arms behind his back. "You have the right to remain silent…anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law…"

**Scene: a neighborhood bar**

After they had booked the man of a thousand aliases, the Reagan brothers adjourned to the nearest bar to have a round of celebratory drinks and congratulate themselves on a job well done.

They clinked their glasses together in a silent toast.

"That was good work, Kid." Danny said. "You closed about a dozen different cases in about seven different states in less than forty-eight hours."

"I just couldn't shake the feeling that the guy was bad news." Jamie said as he tossed back his drink.

"Well, your instincts were right on the money. This guy's prob'ly gonna spend the rest of his life in a federal prison. He's never gonna breath fresh air again."

Then he signaled the bartender for another round.


End file.
